


Please Just Shut Him Up

by andsothebladewentsnickersnack



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Babe - Freeform, F/M, Hot nerd, I love this show, Kissing, Making Out, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 01:05:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4686464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andsothebladewentsnickersnack/pseuds/andsothebladewentsnickersnack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>U and a cutie nerd make out a bit</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Just Shut Him Up

"Reid, _____, stay behind with Garcia." 

 

That's how it started, really. Reid and Garcia had been arguing for basically the entire time the rest of the team was gone, and you were kind of sick of it. You had been standing in the door watching them fight for a good few minutes when Garcia spun around and noticed you.  
"_____, finally. Please just shut him up. I don't care if you have to duct tape his mouth shut and zip tie his hands, just keep him out of my hair."  
Spencer spun his chair around to watch you. Probably to make sure that you weren't carrying a weapon of any sort.  
You nodded and then thought for a moment- what could you do?  
Then hit you. You smiled a wicked smile.  
He didn't have time to move. You were on him in less than a second, tilting his head up slightly with your forefinger and kissing him. He was in the middle of saying something that you really weren't paying attention to, but he shut up pretty quickly.  
You pulled away from the kiss, and immediately he started talking again, stuttering out about 15 questions at once, and Garcia groaned.  
So you kissed him again. This time you straddled him on the chair, kissing him deeply. Your hands found his shoulders and pushed back, tilting the chair back backwards. His hands flew up to your back and hovered there for a few moments, moving around like he wasn't sure where to put them. Eventually he settled on gripping your waist.  
It was he who deepened the kiss, his tongue flicking out slightly. You were more than happy to play along, tilting your head a bit more to the side. Neither of you noticed when Garcia quietly coughed, neither of you noticed Morgan wolf whistling from the other side of the video call. But you definitely noticed Spencer pulling you back down when you went to sit up, and you definitely felt his hands move slightly lower to your butt. When he did let you pull away, you were both panting, and the first thing you saw was Emily blushing and Hotch shaking his head slightly. And the first thing you heard was Morgan laughing his ass off.  
You almost fell off the chair in your attempt to stand up.  
You stood with your face covered and your back to the camera until they were done with their report.  
"Thank you Garcia, that will be all."  
You only turned around when Garcia assured you that it was over.  
"You know you can't avoid them forever, right?" She asked, and you laughed.  
"I can sure as shit try." 

When you made eye contact with Spencer again it was after he had been staring at you for some time. He smiled at you, chuckled, and then spoke.  
"So what would it take to get you to kiss me again?"


End file.
